Privats Christmas
by crazyone256
Summary: Private is thinking of his sister, when Skipper gives him some disturbing news. NOT SLASH! There is a Hint of Skipper/Oc. :3 Tell me if you want me to make a New Years one! OH and I WILL work on the others soon! :3


**Disclaimer: I DON'T' OWN POM!**

**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all have a great holiday and A HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D **

* * *

><p><em>Prelog Private's pov… <em>

**I watch the snow**

**Falling steadily **

**I hear Kowalski blowing up**

**A new invention again**

**I am shock**

**He is not dead…**

**As of yet…**

**Rico bets**

**It's natural. **

**Rico is playing with his doll**

**Wearing a Christmas Dress**

**Looking her best**

**Skippah is just drinking his coffee **

**The flavor is toffee.**

**Why not peppermint?**

**Or mint flavor? **

**He comes up to me.**

"**Private, I know you're excited" **

**That's what he says,**

**But I just want to be with my family,**

**But there all dead,**

**Besides Uncle Nigel **

**My mother shot**

**My father sold**

**My sister…**

**Oh my lovely older sister.**

**Taken when I was ten**

**And I was taken in by**

**On Uncle Nigel **

**The same day,**

**That she disappeared **

**On Christmas day**

**Till that day**

**That same day,**

**I see her again.**

**As Skippers…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

"Private, I know you're excited, but why the glum face?" Skippah asked me, I turn to him with a slight frown.

"It's just…it's so close to when my sister was taken when I was ten Skippah, and…it was Christmas Day." I said Rico and Kowalski looked at me with wonder.

"You had a Sister?" Kowalski asked I just nodded.

"Yea, I called her sis-sis, but her real name is Hanna…" Skippah's eyes widen.

"Hanna Hill?" I was shock he guess my last name. I just nodded as his eyes narrowed. "She…was one of my enemies."

"WHAT? HANNA NO WAY!" I shouted, as Skippah was apparently shock by my outburst.

"Yes…She uses to work for Blowhole." Tears came to my eyes, "Though I am not sure about now…" Suddenly, the lights went off. "KOWALSKI, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I didn't do that." Then we herd fighting,

"MEN FALL IN!" Skippah yelled, I tried to fight, but it was hard with the dark. When Rico hit the light switch, I see Hanna.

"Han…Hanna?" She turns and gasped. She looked like when she did when I was little. She had soft, black feathers; a bit of it falling in front of her left eye. Her sharp, yet soft blue eyes, that can turn red when angry, looked at me in surprise.

"Priv…Private?" She whispered, just as Skippah tackled her and try to fight her. Hanna quickly moved out of the way and hugged me.

"Oh Private, I thought I never see you again little brother!" She cuddles me as when I was ten, but Skippah interrupted.

"Let go of my soldier." Hanna turns to Skippah with cold, deadly eyes.

"That is MY BROTHER, I have not seen him for years, and you expect me to let him GO?" She growled the last part. Skippah gave her sharp eyes.

"But Hanna, he is my commander…" She looked at me with soft eyes.

"But I am your sister…"

"He also said you use to work with Blowhole." She frowned a bit.

"Yes, I still do."

"But he tried to kill me." Her eyes turn red, she grinded her beak.

"He said…he wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what?" Skippah growled at her, she turn to him, her eyes just as soft when she looked at me.

"He promises he wouldn't hurt Private…"

"He always breaks them. Why do you think I was banned from Denmark?" She shrunk back a bit, her feeling was always easily hurt, but this was going too far. She looked back at me her bangs hiding her eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" She softly whispered…holding me tighter. I hugged her back, never wanting to let go. Skippah's eyes looked at her, still sharp as ever.

"…I'm so sorry." She said a bit louder, letting me go and started heading to the ladder.

"NO SIS-SIS!" I cried, grabbing her waist. She looked at me. Tears were in her eyes, yet she still gave me a smile.

"I…have to go Private…" I just hanged on tighter.

"Please, no sis-sis…at least stay for Christmas…for me…please?" I whimpered softly. I not sure what came over Skippah, but he put a flipper on my shoulder.

"She may stay, ONLY for this one Christmas." I looked at Skippah happily, Hanna quickly hugged him and picked me up and put on a Christmas show. Soon, Kowalski and Hanna started talking about inventions.

* * *

><p>Hanna, who contently 'forgot' not to say it, said that Blowhole was making a device to turn Antarctica into a Miami Beach. Skippah could not help but smile a little. After they had some eggnog, me some milk, I giggled at Skippah and Hanna. "What?" They said in union as I pointed up. Kowalski and Rico burst out laughing. Skippah and Hanna were under the mistletoe. Both turn red instantly, but Hanna still kissed him quickly on the beak and picked me up to watch more shows on the telly. Skippah was still and all red in the face. For once, he smiled and laughed.<p>

It was soon after nine when Blowhole decided to call Hanna. "Hanna, states report." He said with a stern face. Hanna just smirked.

"Quitting the job," Then she got one of Rico's dynamite and blew the communicator up with Blowhole saying, "Wha…?"

"Oh…ah," Rico said in amazement.

"Private, I think I will have to go to another nearby zoo…" She started sadly, but Skippah cut her off.

"Well…after a bit of the display I just saw, I think Kowalski can hack into the zoo system and say you're a transfer from Antarctica," He started, "But that does not mean I'm keeping a eye on you." Skippah try to said it sternly, but Hanna just ran up and hugged him. I think this turn out to be the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D<strong>


End file.
